looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shell Game
The Shell Game is the 20th episode of the second season of The Looney Tunes Show, and the 46th episode total. Plot The episode starts with Bugs and Daffy in their house, with Daffy trying to recline in his recliner, but having some difficulty. Daffy tries to fix his recliner, but it sends him flying against the wall instead. Later that night, Bugs sees Daffy moved the T.V. upside down so he could see it in his broken recliner. Daffy doesn't want to get rid of his old recliner, when Bug does. Daffy returns later with Porky from a golf game to find Bugs bought a new recliner for Daffy, although Daffy hates it. Daffy wants his old recliner back, but Bugs sold it to a thrift store. Daffy explains to Bugs that the recliner was the only thing he bought himself. After graduation, he worked at That-A-Burger all summer to get enough money to pay for the recliner. Bugs feels terrible, and decides they're going to get his recliner back. At the thrift store, they found out someone has already bought Daffy's recliner. As Bugs is backing out of the parking lot, he accidentally runs into Cecil the Turtle. When Bugs goes outside, he finds Cecil's shell is cracked. Bugs promises to pay for the cost when he hears back from his shell guy. Daffy decides to drive home after Bugs accident, and runs into the wall instead. At their house, Daffy still hates the new recliner. Lola walks in and hates the chair as well, and Daffy decides to go to the store and buy a new, more similar, recliner. Cecil calls Bugs and tells him it will be $2000 for the down payment of the shell. At Home Warehouse, Daffy and Lola are trying to find the recliners. Along the way, they find many different items for around the house that keep distracting them. Bugs arrives at Cecil's house with the check, and Cecil asks him to buy him some groceries, since he can't leave the house. Bugs starts to get suspicious when he has the list right on him, and starts laughing evilly once Bugs leaves. Bugs arrives later with the groceries, and Cecil is on the phone with his shell guy. He claims that he's going to have buy a whole new shell, but Bugs doesn't believe him anymore. He tries to talk to Cecil's shell guy, but Cecil quickly hangs up. At Home Warehouse, Lola is trying out a bed, before she accidentally gets caught in the bed before Daffy lets her out. While Lola was in the bed, Daffy used a display toilet by mistake. They decide to quickly leave that section. Bugs looks up information on Cecil the Turtle, and finds there have been many cracked shell lawsuits before now. Porky comes in, and tells him he almost ran over Cecil as well. Daffy and Lola get kicked out of the store for using the display toilet. At Cecil's house, Bugs and Porky catch Cecil unprepared and in his shell. They find a second cracked shell he uses to scam people out of money. When they're about to leave, Cecil pulls a gun on them. With their hands in the air, Bugs notices that Cecil bought Daffy's old recliner. Through subtle hints, he gets Cecil to sit in the recliner and recline, sending him flying into the wall and the gun sliding towards Porky. Cecil's shell gets cracked for good this time. Back at Bugs' house, Bugs has Daffy's eyes shut, preparing to surprise him with his old recliner. Daffy, however, has finally gotten over his old recliner and doesn't want to see it again, ruining the surprise. Cast Trivia * When Cecil does his evil laugh at one point, he looks like The Grinch from Dr. Seuss How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:2013